


Time Flies

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Alcohol, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Hitchhiking, Humor, M/M, Seaside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Arthur is sure that they haven't really been a week on this world . . .
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embraidery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/gifts).



"I'm not sure I like this planet," Arthur said, watching the magnificent spectacle of the enormous, blood-red sphere of the local sun sink beneath the horizon, phosphorescent sea creatures rising from the depths of the azure ocean to bask in the last warmth it had imparted to the upper-reaches of the water. The shining creatures formed an unending, shifting parade of hypnotically beautiful glimmers in the waves.

"What? Why?" Ford said, barely moving from where he'd stretched out on both their towels, a cold vial of gennyt'necks in his hand. "It's one of the most romantic sights in this sector. You always say I never bring you anywhere nice. This is nice."

Arthur sighed. It was nice. The sea was a beautiful clear colour, even in the dimming twilight, and it remained warm enough to swim. The brightly shining sea creatures were very cheerful, and the sounds of music were already starting in the nearby cafes. People were quickly cooking the main meal of the day, and the spicy, delicious smells were wafting along the beach. As always, his mouth watered and he felt more than ready for some good food.

"We should go for something to eat," he said.

"When we've finished our pre-dinner drinks and decided where to go for our post-dinner ones."

Ford pulled another vial out of his satchel and handed it to Arthur. They watched the last of the light ebb away, and ebbed away the last of the alcohol that Ford had secreted in his possession, which took some considerable time, especially when Ford kept wrapping himself around Arthur in ways that even Arthur had to admit were romantic. At last Ford staggered up and he and Arthur headed up the beach towards the alluring smell of dinner. 

The light abruptly brightened as the secondary star in the system rose and a new day began. The sea creatures shot down to the deepest depths, traffic on the road going past the beach was immediately gridlocked and the cafes all shut as one. One of the locals scurried out to hang a sign on the café door.

 _Open for daymeals in One Minute_.

Three minutes later, Arthur was sighing over a bowl of the traditional unseasoned porridge topped with a generous spoon of snail slime that was somehow the only meal he and Ford had been in time for over the past – extremely short – week.

He was definitely sure he didn't like this planet.

[Source](http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/hitchhikers/gallery/tv/fordarthur.shtml)


End file.
